


Motivation

by syredronning



Series: Things that didn't happen in Star Trek Into Darkness [2]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk's motivation is not based on reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, not beta'ed.

When they beam out Pike, he's still alive, though barely. Even an hour later it still feels as if his blood is on Jim's hand, despite having it washed several times.

It's not like it's his fault this time, is it?

The moment Starfleet security is done with him, he rushes to Starfleet Medical to visit his mentor and designated captain, but Admiral Marcus gets in his way, his face distorted by sorrow and pain.

"He won't make it," Marcus says roughly, and something breaks inside of Kirk. 

"I want Harrison," he states, his pulse pounding in his ears. "I want to go after him."

Marcus eyes him "This isn't about vengeance."

"Maybe it should be," Kirk replies tightly.

Marcus looks at him for another moment, then slowly nods. "Follow me, Kirk."

 

When Kirk comes around much, much later, it's to a white room, and Pike looking at him from a chair next to his bed.

"So I _am_ dead after all," Kirk mutters.

"No way, kid," Bones' voice chimes in from the other side, and he turns his head to face his friend. "Huh?" Looking back to his other side, there's still Pike sitting there.

"Reports of my impeding demise might have been slightly premature," Pike says, catching his hand. "Marcus had every interest to lie to you, trying to use you as his tool - but it didn't work out. Good work, _Captain_ Kirk."

And then he leans forward, adding more softly, "I'm so damn proud of you, Jim."

Not really knowing what to say, Kirk blinks back a tear, quietly squeezing Pike's hand.


End file.
